Give Me Your Cookie
by Kan-Can
Summary: Alexandria is walking through Konoha after dark when a certain outlaw Uchiha pulls her into an alley, asking about her cookies. Who knows what happens next.


A/N: This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Emily. I WANT YOUR COOKIES! I decided to write everyone one-shots instead of buying them presents this year. Emily and I were discussing would kind of one-shots I could write and I was suddenly struck by the idea of cookies. I sat down and wrote this that night.

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. I do, however, own a copy of the book TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY by Jay Asher (it's a very good book)****

**GIVE ME YOUR COOKIES!**

The sun had long since set for the small, peaceful village of Konoha. Most of its occupants had already retired to the quietness of their owns houses and locked the door on the world. Not Alexandria. Nope, she was tramping around the dark, deserted streets as if she owned the place. _Which, technically, _she mused, _I do. No one comes out here after dark. Not unless they're up to something bad._

As if these thoughts were prophetic, a pale hand snaked out of an alleyway and grasped her wrist as she passed by. Before she was fully aware of what was going on, the hand pulled her into the dark alley. Alexandria's heart pounded, every nerve-ending on red-alert. Who would be pulling her into the alley and-more importantly- why?

A man, tall and pale with long black hair and equally black eyes, stepped close to Alexandria, pushing her back against the brick wall of one of the buildings that formed the narrow alley. His hands closed around her other wrist as well, pinning both of them to the wall. Alexandria's breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding, as he pressed his body firmly against hers, preventing her from moving away.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Alexandria asked, ashamed of the way her voice broke, showing her fear.

"You know who I am, and you know exactly what I want." His voice was deep and clear, with dark undertones. He had a very sexy voice.

"No. You've got the wrong girl. I have no idea who are or what you want. Just let me go."

He laughed quietly. "I know better than that. You know probably better than anyone. But what the heck, I'll humor you." He leaned in dangerously close, his lips brushing at her earlobes. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I want your cookies."

Alexandria stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, before dissolving into giggles. "You're who? And...you want my...cookies?"

"This is no laughing matter." Itachi's dark eyes glittered with something that Alexandria couldn't place. "My name is Itachi and I want-no, need- your cookies." His hands released her wrists and slid to her waist, pulling her tight against him. "Give me your cookies."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Alexandria protested only seconds before Itachi kissed her. Then she didn't care what he was talking about. `Cause he was amazing.

His lips were soft and warm yet somehow firm and demanding as they worked against hers. In only moments, he skillfully parted her lips and thrust his tongue-hot, thick and greedy- into her mouth. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alexandria noted that she should be very freaked out by whole situation- right now there was a random man kissing her senseless. But then he changed the angle of the kiss and took it deeper. Then she didn't care anymore. He was good, dang good.

When they parted for air, Itachi brushed a kiss at the base of her neck. "Kia." His whispered murmur was just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" She jerked away in shock. "Who the heck is Kia?"

Itachi grabbed Alexandria's wrist once more and jerked her again, only this into the light cast by a nearby streetlight. "Oh, jashin. You're not Kia. Sorry, my bad." With those words, he disappeared into the night.

Alexandria continued to her apartment in shock, still unsure of what had just happened. That night, and for several more to come, she was plague with dreams of a black-haired, black-eyed man who looked like an angel but kissed like the devil...

So, what did you think. Was it humorous? I would like to think so; that was kinda the idea of the thing. Well, Emily, I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope everyone else enjoyed it to.


End file.
